This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Various types of fasteners are often used to connect mating components in products, vehicles, and other environments. One type of fastener is a U-base fastener. U-base fasteners (or U-base clips) are of particular use to easily attach two mating components to one another. One component typically has a feature such as a rib that is received into the central aperture of the U-base fastener and the rib is secured within the U-base fastener. The component can then be secured to a second component by inserting the U-base fastener into an opening in the second component. A barb or other feature of the U-base fastener typically retains the rib inside the U-base fastener and outwardly extending wings of the U-base fastener secure the U-base fastener in the opening in the second component.
One application for U-base fasteners is in the context of securing components at a desired location in a vehicle. Such components in vehicles can include interior trim components, exterior trim components, fascia components and various other covers, ornamentation and the like. The components may be made of various materials such as metal, plastic, wood or composites. One consideration involved in the design of U-base fasteners, therefore, is the compatibility of the clip with the components that it will be used to secure in a desired location. The compatibility of the U-base fastener with the surrounding components permits the surrounding components to be easily inserted into the U-base fastener and permits the U-base fastener to be inserted into an opening while sufficiently retaining the component in the U-base fastener and retaining the U-base fastener in the opening. There exists a need, therefore, for a U-base fastener that is compatible with a variety of component materials and in a variety of applications.